An idea that will blow your mind
by princessdanica
Summary: When a series of dramatic events take place in Veronica's life she and Logan decide it would be best if they left Neptune. AU, xover with The OC, contains slight Marissa bashing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or The O.C.

Veronica sighed as surveyed her apartment for the last time. It was empty and sad looking. With one last look she blew a kiss and walked outside. She closed the door and locked it. She smiled when she saw Logan standing downstairs. She walked down to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. She looked back to the door as she thought back over what had happened in the past month.

2 days before school finished for the summer, her dad had died. He and Jake Kane had been in a car together when a drunk driver hit them, they were both killed instantly. To her shock she found out that the Kane empire had been divided between her and Duncan. Duncan and Veronica had rebonded instantly and became really close just like siblings. She was shocked when Duncan gave her and Logan sole custody of his and Meg's daughter Kalisien. He'd explained that the 2 of them would make better parents than him.

Her mother, Lianne had visited her after her father's funeral. She had offered to care for Veronica now her father was gone. But Veronica had refused profusely. She and Logan had moved into the Echolls mansion and were living there together. A week ago Logan had suggested they move. And they'd agreed. Now they were moving to a town in Orange County called Newport Beach. Apparently it was rather like Neptune.

They had purchased a huge mansion and sold her apartment and the Echolls mansion. It was still a shock to her to be able to spend as much as money as she wanted. Most of her old clothes had been given to charities and she'd dragged Logan on a designer shopping spree. Veronica's last name had been changed to Kane for the sake of the business, and she and Duncan had hired someone to watch the company though they were both very involved in it's running. She, Duncan and Logan had become the wealthiest and most influential teenagers in the world. They were cover stars all across the world and constantly had media chasing them.

Summer Roberts was frowning deeply as she watched moving vans pull up in front of the mansion next to hers. It was slightly bigger than hers and modern looking, where hers had a colonial look about it. "So the people who bought the house are finally moving in," her boyfriend Seth commented. His brother Ryan looked up from the magazine he was reading. It was people magazine and had the Kane siblings Veronica and Duncan on the cover. "I still don't know who's moving in," Summer said in frustration and Seth and Ryan looked up in surprise. "Don't you? We do," Seth said and she rounded on him sharply. "What? Who?" she asked. Seth said quickly, "The Newport Group sold it, it belongs to Kane software ." Summer's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "That would explain all the photographers," Summer breathed.

Summer, Seth and Ryan walked out of Summer's house to the range rover when a black stretch limo drove down the road. Summer raised an eyebrow but halted when it stopped in front of the house next door. There was a stillness in the air as they waited for the cars occupants to get out. The chauffeur opened the door and stepped back.

Veronica got out of the limo gracefully after the chauffeur stepped back. She was wearing a very very short denim mini skirt, black camisole with lace straps and black heeled boots. Dark shades hid half her face. Logan stepped out after her, holding Kalisien securely in his arms. She stood on her toes and kissed Kally's face and whispered to her, making the baby giggle. Logan smiled at her and she said to him cheerily, "Home sweet home." Logan bent down to kiss her but stopped when shouting split the air, they turned to look at it's source.

"Oh my freaking god Cohen," screamed a petite teenage girl. She had long raven coloured hair and a deep tan. Super high wedges sat on her feet and she was clad in boho halter dress. The person she was screaming at was a tall skinny teenage boy with dark curly hair. She hit him across the arm and a loud smack echoed through the air. Another boy was watching them. This boy was about an inch shorter than the other but was buff with a deep tan and thick blonde hair. Veronica was chuckling at the scene in front of them. She smiled at Logan and he smirked back. With an arm around her slim shoulders they walked into their new home.

Veronica showered as Logan put Kally down for a nap. When she walked out in a singlet and short shorts Logan smiled. He gave her a deep kiss and began to back her towards the bed when the door bell rang. Veronica pulled away regretfully and pecked him on the lips. She walked out of the room and to the door. She pulled it open and smiled in surprise. The teens yelling in the street were standing on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark haired girl gave her a smile and said confidently, "Hi I'm Summer Roberts I'm your new neighbour." she stuck out her hand and Veronica shook it with a smile. "I'm Veronica Kane," she said and they all smiled knowingly. "This is my boyfriend Seth Cohen," Summer said gesturing to the curly haired boy, "And this is his brother Ryan Atwood," she finished waving at the blonde haired boy. Both boys waved and Veronica frowned, "Cohen, that sounds familiar," she mused trying to place the name. Seth gave a small smile and said, "My dad Sandy Cohen runs the Newport Group." Veronica grinned and said, "Of course you're dad sold us this place." Seth nodded and Veronica said, "Would you guys like to come in?" Summer nodded and they stepped into the foyer. Ryan admired the place, it was very modern and very expensive. Veronica led them into the lounge room and Seth grinned, "I like this place already," he said admiring the built in sofa, Veronica chuckled. Summer smiled and engaged Veronica in conversation. Veronica liked this girl already, she reminded her of Lilly.

Suddenly Seth coughed and said in surprise, "Um there's like a baby on the floor." Veronica frowned and got up. She walked over to the baby and picked her up. "Where's daddy sweetie?" she asked and walked back over to the lounge. Summer instantly fell in love with the child. She was wearing a white dress with pink roses on it and a pink sash. Veronica smiled as Summer started to play with Kally's tiny hands and talk to the baby. "Do you guys want a tour? We might find Logan on the way," Veronica asked and they nodded eagerly. "Logan as in Logan Echolls?" Summer asked and Veronica nodded with a smile. They walked through the kitchen and Veronica got them all sodas. She showed them the down stairs, their were 2 sitting rooms, lounge, kitchen 2 bathrooms and 2 bedrooms. They came back to the foyer and found there were halls leading to stair cases on each side of the room. Veronica led them to the one on the left and they heard what sounded like a car. Veronica sighed and said, "Figures." Summer frowned and they walked in. The first thing they saw was a huge black sofa. It was sitting in front of a mounted plasma and xbox 360. There was a bar in one corner and French doors that opened onto the pool. Sitting on the lounge was Logan Echolls. Veronica saw him and burst out laughing. "Oh Logan," she exclaimed and Summer frowned at him. He was wearing a black and white checked argyle shirt and jeans. A beer was in one hand and a controller in the other. He smirked and said, "You like? I stole it from DK, I know you chicks can't resist the argyle sweaters." Veronica laughed haplessly and said, "Logan that's his favourite shirt," he smirked again and replied, "Exactly why I stole it." she shook her head and said, "Logan this is Summer Roberts our new neighbour, this is her boyfriend Seth and his brother Ryan," Veronica said and he waved. "You play?" he asked and the boys nodded. They sank down on either side of him and immediately started to play. She held up a finger to Summer and said, "Logan next time you're watching Kally don't let her crawl into the lounge room." Logan held out a muscular arm and Veronica handed him Kally. He held her on his lap with an arm around her, "Hey baby girl, you gonna watch how daddy plays video games huh?" he asked her and kissed her forehead.

Veronica started to walk out and her sidekick started to ring. She flipped it open and hit speaker phone. "How's my favourite brother doing?" she asked with a smile. Summer listened quietly. "I'm your only brother V." came the reply and she chuckled, "That's not true I have Wallace," she said. "Oh I'd say he's more your pimp than your brother honey," he replied and she laughed harder. "Now Veronica I seem to have a problem," said the voice and she smiled. Summer watched and realised that she must be talking to Duncan Kane. "And what would that be Duncan?" she asked slightly more seriously. "Well I came home after seeing you guys off to discover that my wardrobe had been thrown upside down and I seem to be missing something," said Duncan and Veronica began to giggle. "I wonder if that would have anything to do with the argyle sweater that Logan is wearing and claimed to have stolen form his beloved DK?" Veronica said. There was a pause on the other end. "Well when I come down to visit you guys I'll be taking it back and something of Logan's with me," he said and Veronica chuckled. "I got to go V. love you honey," said Duncan and Veronica replied, "Bye babe love you too," she then hung up the phone.

Veronica finished giving Summer a tour and they sat down and began to chat. Suddenly Summer asked, "Do you want to go to the beach? Atwood, Cohen and I were talking of going before we came over." Veronica smiled and replied, "I'd love to and no doubt Logan would too."

Summer barged into Logan's games room and said loudly, "Alright guys get up we're going to the beach. Cohen, Chino vamanos." Both boys got up and Logan stood with Kally on one hip. Veronica turned to Summer and asked, "Could you hold Kally while Logan and I change?" Summer smiled brilliantly and answered "I'd love too." Logan handed her Kally and she said "Hello gorgeous," to the child, who grinned happily.

A few moments later Veronica and Logan came down the stairs changed. Logan was wearing a t shirt and board shorts. Shades sat on his face and a nappy bag was over his shoulder. Veronica was wearing thongs and a beach dress. Under Logan's free arm was a surfboard in it's case. "You boys surf?" he asked Ryan and Seth who both shook their heads. "Well you're going to learn," he said and pointed them to a room where they grabbed surfboards.

Summer carried Kally outside while she chatted to Veronica. They waited while Logan showed them how to tie down their boards on the range rovers racks. Suddenly a car came screeching down the road. It halted in front of them and the window slid down. A middle aged man wearing sun glasses was revealed. "Hi daddy," Summer said and he asked, "Summer sweetie who's baby did you steal?" Summer smiled and said, "Dad this is Veronica Kane one of our new neighbours, this is her daughter Kally. Veronica this is my dad Neil Roberts." Veronica waved and said, "Hi Mr Roberts." he waved and drove towards the garage.

"We'll follow you," Logan said and Summer handed Veronica Kally. They walked over to the garage where Logan hit the remote and it opened smoothly. They picked one of the many cars and Veronica strapped Kally into her car seat. She hopped in the front and Logan drove out, one hand resting on her bare knee. They followed Seth to the beach and Logan and Veronica both smiled at it.


	3. Chapter 3

As Summer and Veronica lay on towels sun baking they watched Logan teach Seth and Ryan how to surf. Summer eyes flicked over to Veronica who was shorter and slightly slimmer than her. Her figure was absolutely perfect. It was on display in the skimpy black bikini she was wearing. Summer looked at herself in her pink bikini and then at Kally who was sitting between them playing with the sand. "How old is Kally?" Summer queried and Veronica promptly replied 4 months. Summer gaped and asked "How on earth did you manage to lose all that weight? You so don't look as though you've had a baby," Summer commented and Veronica smiled. Then a frown came over her face, "How come Seth and Ryan are brothers but have different last names, and why do you call Ryan Chino?" she asked curiously. Summer grinned and replied, "Tell you all the sordid facts if you tell me yours," Veronica smiled, "Deal, but this all totally confidential," she said and Summer nodded. Summer took a breath and said, "Okay Seth and Ryan aren't brothers by blood. Seth's parents sort of adopted Ryan when we were all 16. And he came from Chino, so that's where he got his nickname. Ryan was dating my best friend of forever until she left to go to boarding school in Florida, she should be back soon actually." Veronica raised her eyebrows. "There's more but first you can spill," said Summer and Veronica smiled.

"Okay here goes, I was born Veronica Mars to Keith and Lianne Mars. I didn't know Jake Kane was my dad until about 2 years ago. I moved to Neptune when I was 14 and accepted into the 09er's because my dad was sheriff. I was best friends with Lily Kane and dating Duncan Kane, my brother. Lily was dating Logan. We were like this totally untouchable foursome. Anyway a little over 2 years ago Lily was murdered. Duncan and I had just broken up so I was shattered. My dad accused Jake Kane of murdering Lilly and I instantly lost all my friends. Soon after that my mother left us. A little while later Logan's mum died. Duncan and I slowly became friends again. I decided to solve Lilly's murder. I began dating Logan and have been ever since. Not that it was taken real well because when Lilly died Logan and I's relationship instantly became a love and lots of hate one. A year after Lilly's death Duncan's girlfriend Meg got pregnant. Not long after that I figured out who killed Lilly and then he tried to kill me, then tried to set my dad on fire. Logan saved me and Aaron was put in jail. Then Duncan's girlfriend Meg died and the baby survived. A month ago my dad and Jake Kane were killed when a drunk driver hit them. I inherited half of Kane software and Logan and I decided to move here. Just before we left Duncan gave Logan and I sole custody of Kally. He thought we'd make better parents then he. So Kally became Kalisien Lilly Kane Echolls instead of Kalisien Lilly Kane Mannings."

Veronica finished and Summer raised an eyebrow, "Wow you definitely belong here," she said and Veronica laughed. "So what's the rest of your story?" Veronica asked and Summer grinned and said,

"Okay so I until only recently I was only part of this because I was Seth's girlfriend. It was Ryan's arrival that really started the whole story. He arrived and Marissa was into him straight away. I thought he was hot but found out he was from Chino and instantly forgot about him. Anyway Marissa had to decide between Ryan and her boyfriend since 5th grade Luke. She caught Ryan hooking up with another girl so she had sex with Luke. Anyway we went to Tijuana Mexico and had to go with Seth and Ryan. Seth and I fought the whole way and ended up causing the car to go off the road. We stayed the night in a dingy gross hotel. Marissa found out why Ryan did what he did and they became friends. Then she found out her parents were getting divorced and her dad was moving out. Seth and I woke up early and went to breakfast. We were scarily in sync and he asked me about when I kissed him at his grandpa's birthday party. We fought and he found out I suffer from rage blackouts. We went to TJ and I got some pills for my ex step monster. Marissa found out Luke was cheating on her with her friend Holly. She ran away, mixed the pills with tequila and we found her passed out in an alley. Ryan and Marissa started dating when we got back. Then we found out her mum was sleeping with Luke her ex. Marissa ran away and Ryan got her back. Then to everyone's shock and horror her mum Julie got proposed to by Caleb Nichol, Seth's grandpa. It was queer because Julie's ex husband was Seth's mum's really good friend and they dated. Then we found out Jimmy was dating Seth's aunt Hailey who's like 25. Ryan had to go to Chino because when he and Marissa were broken up he'd gotten his girlfriend pregnant. Seth ran away to Portland. Ryan got Seth back and Theresa Ryan's girlfriend lost the baby. So he came back. Ryan and Marissa never got back together. Ryan started dating a new girl Lindsey. Seth and I slowly became friends. At Christmas it was revealed that Lindsey was Seth's grandpa's illegitimate love child. So she was Seth and Ryan's aunt. But because she was our age she was dubbed their sister. They kept it from Kirsten they were dating. They broke up because Lindsey left for Chicago. Meanwhile Seth dated a girl named Alex but she dumped him because he loved me. Then Alex and Marissa started dating. Then Caleb died. This year my dad got divorced and started dating Julie, now she lives with us. At the moment Ryan is single. Seth and I are dating. Lindsey's in Chicago, Hailey's in Japan, Jimmy's in Hawaii, Marissa and her sister Kaitlin are in boarding school at Florida."

Veronica's mouth was hanging open. "God I thought Neptune was twisted, this place so wins," she said in shock. Suddenly a shadow fell across them and they looked up. Logan was standing over them. He gestured to his surfboard with a smile. "No," Veronica said instantly, "Me and surfing do not go. Not gonna happen," she said and Logan smirked and asked, "Summer would you mind watching Kally while Veronica and I go surfing?" Summer grinned and answered, "It'd be my pleasure." Veronica was repeating, "No, no, no," and Logan began to nod. He bent down and scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. Veronica began to scream and hit Logan's back. He just ran to the water, with his board under one arm and the other holding her against his body. She was squealing and begging him. Seth and Ryan walked up the beach and plonked themselves next to Summer. Seth instantly began to play with Kally while Ryan and Summer watched Logan trying to teach Veronica to surf. Summer chuckled as Veronica sat on the surfboard and began to wink cheekily at Logan. He caught her mouth and pulled himself onto the board with her. Veronica scooted closer to him and their bodies were flush against each other as they hooked up passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer smiled as she watched Seth play with Kally, it was possibly the cutest thing she had ever seen. A scream pulled her gaze back to the water and she saw Veronica standing in the water shaking her head. Logan grabbed her hand and placing his hands on her hips lifted her as though she weighed nothing, putting her on the board.

Summer watched as time after time Veronica fell off the board and into Logan's waiting arms.

An hour later Logan carried Veronica up the beach. She looked tiny in his arms. Her chin was resting on his shoulder and she was sitting on his hip, her legs resting against his body. One of Logan's muscular arms held her tight. He dumped the surf board on the ground and Summer looked up. "What happened?" she asked with a chuckle. Logan smirked and said, "She fell off the board and sprained her ankle." Summer gave her a sympathetic look and patted the towel next to her. Logan put her down next to Summer and squatted down to look at her ankle. Summer put an arm around her shoulder and supported her. She and Veronica had instantly become best friends. She stealthily checked out Logan's rippling six pack.

"I'll take you up to shower off and then we can go home," Logan said and lifted Veronica into his arms. He carried her up to the shower and rinsed them both off. Seth and Ryan trudged after them and left Summer with Kally. Summer pulled her dress and thongs back on and straightened Kally's cute pink sun hat. She put everything back into the bags and lifted Kally onto her hip. The sunglasses on Summer's face gave her a cool confident look as she surveyed the beach. Logan led the procession back to Summer and dried him and Veronica off. Seth and Ryan pulled their shirts and shades back on and began to gather up their gear. Veronica pulled her dress back on while Logan steadied her and then he scooped her back up. Summer led them back to their cars with Kally on her hip. She adored the little girl and was chatting away to her happily. Seth remarked quietly to Ryan that they were all wearing big black shades and that made them oh so cool.

Seth led them back to the Kane and Echolls mansion which Logan loudly dubbed Casa de Kacholls. They unloaded the cars and walked into Casa de Kacholls. All except Veronica who had to be carried. Logan put Veronica on the lounge and put some ice on her ankle. Once the swelling started to recede Logan said to her, "I'm going to go have a shower, I'll take Kally with me and get her cleaned up." Veronica nodded and Summer handed him Kally. He walked out of the lounge room chatting to Kally making her giggle.

Seth, Ryan, Summer and Veronica chatted away and started to fill Veronica in on life at Harbour. Veronica yawned and Summer ran a hand through her long black hair casually. She looked at her nails and pulled a face, "God I need a manicure, how bout we go and have a spa day tomorrow?" she asked Veronica who nodded with a grin. Summer grinned and said, "We can leave the boys and Kally at home, hopefully they'll all survive." Veronica just laughed.

Logan came down the stairs with Kally, she was dressed in a fresh pink romper. Summer laughed and asked, "Does your daughter own anything that's not pink?" Veronica frowned and said with a grimace, "No Logan insisted his baby girl be a girly girl." Summer laughed and Veronica grinned. "Then after we go to the spa we'll just hit the shops and shop for her as well as us," Veronica smiled and said, "Sounds like a plan." Logan's head shot up and he Ryan and Seth said at exactly the same time, "Shopping? I'm out," making the girls laugh. Veronica smiled and said, "Sum and I are going to have a spa day and then hit the shops, you boys are staying at home and taking care of Kally." Logan grinned and asked, "Beer, steak and strippers good with you boys?" Seth and Ryan nodded and Veronica hit Logan hard.

About an hour later Logan looked around and asked, "What do you guys want for dinner? I feel like ordering out," Veronica's hand shot up and she said hurriedly, "I'm ordering," Seth let out a cry and said, "What? Come on, I always order, it's because I'm good on the phone and Ryan holds the take out menus because he's good with his hands," at this everyone burst into laughter. Seth just shook his head and Summer gave him a kiss.

It was well after midnight when Summer, Seth and Ryan left Casa de Kacholls. They were walking Summer home and then driving back to their place.

Veronica sat up straight and stretched. Logan stood and lifted Veronica up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and placed Kally between them. They both tucked Kally in. Her room was the nursery. It was pale yellow and was centred around the majestic rose wood cot.


	5. Chapter 5

In their bedroom Veronica whispered sexily, "I need a shower, but I can't stand up so you're going to have to shower with me." Logan smiled and pulled off his t-shirt. Veronica admired the rippling six pack he boasted. He also pulled off his board shorts and Veronica smiled, this was exactly what she loved to see, with a smile she whispered into his ear as he carried her to the bathroom, "There isn't anything average about Logan Echolls," he grinned and replied, "You bet babe." Logan turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature while Veronica pulled off her dress, using the basin to steady herself. Logan turned and watched her. Smiling saucily Veronica reached to her back and undid her swimmer top. It fell away leaving her chest free for inspection. Logan smirked happily. She slid her fingers down her sides and slid them to her bottoms. She hooked her thumbs under the elastic and let them drop. She kicked them away and Logan' smirk grew. He walked over to her and pressed her body against his. Tilting his head down he captured her lips hard. Her hands settled on his hips and his slid down her back. Logan left her lips and went to her neck. Veronica moaned as he hit the spot that got her. When she got her senses back she ground herself against him. She could feel him stiffen against her naked body. Her arms went around his neck and he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Logan stepped under the shower's stream and jets of water hit them. Veronica ran her hands down his wet body with a moan. He backed her to the wall of the shower and held her against there. He let Veronica's body drop a bit and slid into her.

When they finished christening the shower, they soaped each other up and Veronica had to laugh, it left Logan very turned on. When they were done Logan carried her out and towelled her dry tenderly. But as he did it Veronica got distracted, the sight of his wet naked body was a turn on. When he was dry Logan grabbed her and pulled her against him and carried her out of their ensuite. Logan pulled on a pair of silky boxers and Veronica a pair of black Brazilian panties and a skimpy chemise. Logan fell down on the bed and Veronica curled up next to him. They fell asleep instantly.

The next morning they were woken by the door bell going off. Veronica yawned and stretched but couldn't, Logan was spooning her with his arms around her tightly. She hit him and said, "Logan baby go answer the door." he moaned and pulled himself up slowly.

Clad in only boxers Logan wandered to the door absently bumping into things. He opened the door and found Summer, Seth and Ryan on the door step. All 3 were holding large coffees. Ryan looked like he was going to fall asleep on the door step. Summer smiled as she saw his lack of outfit, "Nice of you to get dressed for us Echolls," she commented and he let them in. Summer stifled a chuckle as he ran into a few things. Seth and Ryan plonked themselves on the lounge and Logan followed suit. "Veronica's upstairs," Logan said and Summer walked towards their bedroom.

Summer opened the double doors to Logan and Veronica's bedroom and stifled another chuckle. Obviously they'd just gotten up. The huge beds silk sheets were tangled together and the doona was on the floor. The walk in robe was open and a few items of clothes sat on the floor. In the ensuite the shower was running. "Veronica I'm picking something for you to wear, okay?" Summer asked and Veronica called "Ok." Summer walked into the walk in robe and began musing over the clothing there. She was surprised by how many clothes Logan owned. But then again his dad was a movie star. Finally she settled on a pair of caramel coloured wedges with a floral material strap, (Summer had the same shoes), a chocolate coloured mini skirt and a white tube top. Veronica came out in a towel and Summer sat down while she got dressed. When she was done Summer smiled. The mini skirt showed off how slim her legs were, the wedges made them look longer and the tube top was backless and low cut. Veronica brushed her hair out and gave it a quick spray. She applied some light make-up and grabbed the Louis Vuitton mini that Summer had put out to co-ordinate the outfit.


	6. Chapter 6

Summer and Veronica walked down the stairs and into the lounge room. They knew they had the boys instant approval. Logan was lying on the lounge and Kally was lying on his bare chest. As Veronica walked over he dropped his head and tried to peek up her skirt. She hit him and scooped up Kally. Seth's eyes followed Summer as she walked over to him. She was wearing jewelled stilettos, a green floral singlet top with a tie at the side and a white mini skirt. Logan, Seth and Ryan walked them to Summer's car. Logan was still clad only in his boxers. They got to the car and Summer drew Seth close. She pulled his head down to meet hers and captured his lips. Logan pulled Veronica against him and began to kiss her hard. Finally they pulled apart and Veronica kissed Kally on the head and said, "Bye baby love you," she gave Logan a final kiss and handed him Kally. Summer disengaged herself from Seth and he joined Ryan and Logan. They waved as the girls left and grinned.

Summer and Veronica left the spas at lunch time. They'd had the full treatment, manicures, pedicures, facials, massages, exfoliated and waxed. Now it was time to shop.

While they shopped up a storm in baby Gucci Summer had a thought, "Do you own many dresses for events and launches?" Veronica shook her head and Summer beamed, "Well in Newport we have an event at least once a week so we're going to have to get you some more event clothes." Veronica grinned and they left baby Gucci with armfuls of bags for Kally. Summer had dubbed herself Kally's aunty and was buying clothes for the little girl too. They headed to a shoe boutique first and began to buy all sorts of shoes. Summer had told her she needed heels to wear to school because otherwise she'd get lost in the crowd.

After they were done there they put the bags in the car and headed to Chanel. They bought dresses, clothes, belts, jewellery, sunglasses and bags. Veronica grabbed a couple of totes especially for school. Then they headed to Louis Vuitton. There they got accessories, dresses, clothes, shoes and bags. Then they hit Victoria secrets and bought up big.

That afternoon Summer and Veronica were exhausted. They'd hit every single shop in the Plaza and bought something from all of them.

When they pulled up in front of Casa de Kacholls they opened the doors and wandered into the room. They were in Logan's den playing xbox and sipping beers. Next to Logan was a baby monitor. Veronica kissed him on the head and turned off the TV. "What!" the boys cried. Summer grinned and said, "You are going to help us unload the car, it may take a while." Seth cringed and said, "You went on a uuber minty shopping spree didn't you?" Summer grinned and replied, "Baby this re-defines an uuber minty shopping spree." Ryan and Seth looked shocked. They followed the girl's outside and were so shocked. Ryan actually had to sit down. The car was FULL of bags. "What did you buy?" Logan asked and Veronica smiled. "I went me shopping, but we also bought stuff for Kally and I got you some new suits and stuff, charity events are big here," she said and Logan asked, "What brand?" Veronica smiled knowingly and said, "Armani and Gucci." he nodded and with a sigh started to grab bags. Ryan and Seth helped. When they finished, Summer decided that they'd go to her house and hang out. Julie looked up as they traipsed into the kitchen. She saw Logan and her eyes widened. Summer rolled her eyes and Veronica handed him Kally. Veronica pasted a fake smile onto her face and chirped, "Hi I'm Veronica Kane, I just moved in next door." Julie smiled and shook her hand, "I'm Julie Cooper Nichol, I'm dating Dr Roberts," she gushed and Logan was trying hard not to smile. Julie's eyes immediately flicked to Logan and she asked with a purr, "And who's this?" Summer rolled her eyes and Logan shook her hand and said, "I'm Logan Echolls and this is my daughter Kalisien," Julie's eyes widened and she said in a startled voice, "How lovely." Summer steered them out of the kitchen. They walked out to the pool and Julie called out, "Oh Summer, Marissa and Kaitlin are getting here at about noon," Summer nodded and they walked outside.

After dinner Veronica noticed that Summer was looking rather sad. Holding onto Kally she got up and with Summer began to walk around the grounds. "What's up Sum?" she asked curiously. Summer sighed and with a sad expression said "It's just that I haven't talked to Coop in months. Our friendship went really off track. But she called last week and was acting like nothing really happened. It hurt because she totally went ice man on me when I really needed her." Summer looked sad and Veronica shot her sad a look. She looked down at Kally sleeping in her arms and an idea popped into her head. "Sum how long has it been since you talked to Coop or she saw you?" she asked. Summer frowned and said, "Like 6 months since she saw me, why?" Veronica grinned. "If you want to get back at Marissa I've got an idea that'll blow her mind. Like you've kept this huge secret from her." Veronica said and a grin crept onto Summer's face. She raised her eyebrows and Veronica said "We'll pretend that Kally is your baby!" Summer was quiet for a moment and then squealed, "That's genius! We can get my dad on it too and he'll help it along," she added. Veronica and Summer walked back chatting and told the boys her plan. When they finished Ryan and Seth were beaming. But Logan looked a little unsure. "We'll have you guys stay the night or we'll stay at your place and so you'll be with her the whole time," Summer said and they nodded. Logan and Seth began to discuss what they'd need.

A few hours later Seth, Ryan and Logan began to move things into the Roberts house. Dr Roberts was in on the plan and they hadn't bothered about Julie because she wasn't going to be there. In a short time one of the rooms had been set up as a nursery, there was a basinet and baby's clothes and toys. Logan said he'd put a car seat in Summer's Beemer just before they left. With a giggle Veronica suggested, "How about you guys all stay at our house tonight?" and they all nodded happily.

Logan pulled up in front of the Cohen's house and said, "Nice place guys." They got out of the car and went inside. They met Sandy and Kirsten and watched as Ryan packed a bag for the next 2 nights and then as Seth did, they also filled Sandy and Kirsten in on the plan.

At about 4am they were all finally in bed. Seth and Summer were tucked up in one of guests rooms and Ryan was in another. Veronica was curled up against Logan and he was sleeping holding tightly to her.


	7. Chapter 7

At about 12pm Summer's phone began to ring. She woke up and was furious. She looked at the caller Id and saw it said Marissa cell. "What?" she barked and Marissa paused. "Sum it's me," she said warily and Summer answered, "So, Seth go back to sleep. Listen Marissa I'll talk to you later, now I'm sleeping." with that she hung up and went back to sleep.

At about 2pm Summer and Seth were woken when Veronica skipped into their room and began to bounce on their bed singing brightly, "Raise and shine sunshine," over and over. Finally they got up and Summer saw that Veronica was wearing a silky black chemise similar to hers. When she was sure they were awake she went to get Ryan up. Summer whispered something in her ear and Veronica nodded. In Ryan's room they crept in and lay down on either side of him. Cuddling close they began to whisper into his ear. That got him up quickly.

Summer went back to her room to shower and Veronica went to get ready herself. In her room she saw that Logan had gone back to sleep. He was curled up in the bed with the sheets tangled around him. Veronica smiled and began to bounce on the bed. He moaned and swatted at the air behind him. She lay down close to him and he wrapped an arm around her. She began to kiss his bare back and neck and talk to him. Just as he was getting up she said, "If you want to shower with me, you'd better hurry because I'm going now." Logan got out of bed and followed her to the shower.

They all met in the kitchen, where the cook had laid out breakfast. They ate it quickly and Veronica and Summer ran upstairs to get Kally ready. Logan went outside and put a car seat in the range rover with Seth and Ryan. Summer and Veronica quickly got Kally fed dressed and packed. Summer had picked out her outfit. It was a cute pink dress that was backless and had matching nappy cover pants. Around her wrist was the gold bracelet that Veronica and Logan had gotten for her when she was born. They walked outside wearing huge shades and looked like they were on a mission. Veronica and Summer had decided to dress like total skanks. Summer was wearing an extremely low cut singlet that revealed a strip of smooth bronze skin. It was teamed with a tiny low slung mini skirt that flared out around her legs. On her feet were jewelled stilettos. Veronica was wearing a skirt even shorter than Summer's that hugged her legs. She was wearing a singlet quite like Summer's. It was low cut, next to no back and revealed a thick strip of flat stomach. She was also wearing stilettos. Logan put a baby seat in Summer's Beemer and they strapped Kally in tightly. They all piled in. Seth was driving and Summer was beside him. Logan was beside the baby seat with Veronica on his lap and Ryan next to them. Seth drove quietly a couple of streets away. He turned to Summer and begged, "Can I please please please?" she nodded and he turned back to Logan and Veronica. "You're about to experience the Seth Cohen experience." He backed up and then put his foot down hard. With a squeal they took off up the hill. Veronica was laughing delightedly and Logan was yelling. They all began to scream at each other and laugh. Summer knew they could hear them at her house. They sped up the road. Seth turned hard and they rounded the corner hard and with the tyres squealing roared towards the Roberts garage. He braked hard and cut the engine. They all stepped out and Seth held Kally. She was sitting on his hip and giggling as they yelled and laughed raucously. This was to alert everyone to their arrival.

Loudly and wildly they made their way to the back of the Roberts mansion. They entered the kitchen and found Marissa and Kaitlin sitting there quietly. They looked up in shock when they walked in and when they saw them their mouths fell open. There was a baby girl on Seth's hip and Summer was dressed incredibly scantily with another short beautiful girl. A tall hottie was talking to Summer and Ryan was talking to the tiny girl. When they saw Marissa and Kaitlin they all stopped immediately. Marissa stood up warily with a nervous smile and said, "Hey guys," Kaitlin stood up to and smiled unsurely. Ryan's arm was slung around Veronica's shoulders and she turned to him and whispered something in his ear. He started laughing hysterically and she demanded "What it's a very valid question?" Ryan controlled his laughter and spat out, "Yeah I think she did have surgery." Veronica grinned and said, "I knew it," they all started laughing and Marissa and Kaitlin's smiles slipped off their faces. Marissa was still trying to figure out who these strangers were. Their shades hid their identities. Kally let out a giggle and Marissa looked at her in shock. Summer saw this and with a wicked grin said, "Seth give me my baby," Seth kissed her on the forehead and handed her to Summer. Marissa's mouth fell open and Kaitlin slipped over. Dr Roberts bustled in and saw Veronica. "Hey sweetie," he said and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her, "Hey Neil," she said with a bright smile. He turned to Summer and asked jovially, "Where's my granddaughter?" Summer handed her over to him and said, "Go to grandpa. Marissa looked like she was going to faint. "Guys what's going on?" she asked in a high voice. Summer turned and said disdainfully, "My friends this is Marissa Cooper and her sister Kaitlin, the ones I told you about," Marissa looked hurt and Summer continued obliviously. "Marissa this is Veronica Kane," she pointed to Veronica who waved cheerily. "Logan Echolls," and Logan gave a tiny wave, "And this charming little thing is Seth and I's daughter Kally." Summer kissed the top of Kally's little head and Marissa seemed to be frozen. With a smirk Summer added, "Ryan, Veronica and Logan are Kally's god parents seeing as how they're Seth and I's best friends." that was the final blow and Marissa sank down into the chair. Kaitlin walked out holding her phone. Dismissively Summer said "Guys lets hit the pool. Marissa you can come too if you want." they all walked out immediately laughing and chatting, leaving Marissa alone with Dr Roberts. "Wow," Marissa breathed, "That's what happens when you quote Summer, "Go iceman on someone when they really need you," dug Neil and walked out. Marissa sighed wearily and followed them out to the pool.


	8. authors note

Hey guys! I'm so so sorry to anyone that's reading this story, I totally forgot about it! It wasn't reviewing so well and along with my other stories I just forgot all about it! Unfortunately I had all the chapters written and they were deleted so I'm either going to can the story or it'll be a very long time before any chapters are up. My other stories are in dire need of updating so I'm really sorry!


End file.
